indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
World War II
World War II (or the Second World War) was a major worldwide conflict that followed what was then known as the Great War in bringing nations across the globe to fight once again. The war began in 1939 with the declaration of war on Germany by France and the United Kingdom, following the German invasion of Poland. It ended following Japan's surrender to the United States of America in 1945.Indiana Jones and the Rising SunIndiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide The main players in the war were the Axis powers (Germany, Italy, and Japan) and the Allied powers (France, United Kingdom, United States, Soviet Union, and China). The results of the war were the defeat of fascist regimes in Germany and Italy, the rise of the United States and Soviet Union as the dominant superpowers, and the beginning of the Cold War. Prelude to war In his adventures during and after World War I, Indiana Jones saw hints of how another conflict might come to pass. After being captured in the Battle of the Somme in 1916, Jones met fellow prisoner of war Charles de Gaulle, who predicted that "the next great war will be fought with tanks and airplanes"."Germany, Mid-August 1916" While at the 1919 Paris Peace Conference, T. E. Lawrence also predicted such a war to his friend Jones.The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, "Paris, May 1919" Although all three men played a role in the first world war, Lawrence never saw World War II come to pass, as he died in a motorcycle accident in 1935. Jones and de Gaulle became involved however; de Gaulle later led the Free French Forces—eventualy becoming the first president of the French Fifth Republic.I Am France - The Myth of Charles de Gaulle Adventures in World War II Though the war had already been fighting for two years in Europe and Asia, the United States did not enter the war until after the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor in December 1941. Prior to this time, Jones had been contacted for a few missions by US Army Intelligence against Nazi searches for the Akashic Hall of Records and at Mount Sinai. By 1942, Jones, with his background in intelligence, joined the Office of Strategic Services, along with Sophia HapgoodIndiana Jones and the Infernal Machine, and had become friends with MI6 agent George McHale and General Bob Ross,Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. Jones and McHale regularly worked together during the conflict, disguising themselves as Nazis to steal the cipher machine responsible for generating Germany's Enigma codes. McHale had to save Jones' life again when they traveled to Jakarta, Indonesia when Jones felt the needle of amnesia darts. In 1942, they went on a mission to Flensburg.Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide In the summer of 1943, Jones and McHale took a brief leave and went in search of the Heart of Darkness, a black pearl, in Haiti, though ended up in the middle of a race between German and Japanese spies in search of an invincibility formula. Around D-Day (June 6) 1944, Jones received a form "go-get-em" letter from General Dwight D. Eisenhower. At this time, McHale also entrusted Jones with a letter to Penelope in the case that McHale was killed. Jones kept both of these letters in his journal. The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones At some point during the war, Jones and McHale also worked as double agents in Berlin, and also served in the Pacific theater.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (comic) In 1945, Jones and McHale were in Flensberg for the final action, perhaps in conjunction with the British effort to arrest the "Flensberg government" which took civilian power after Hitler's death. Jones kept a newspaper clipping from "The Sun" of the May 4 Nazi surrender in his journal. The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones mentions that Jones' mission to Flensberg with McHale was the first time he had been there since he had gone there with Remy Baudouin in World War I. For his service to the United States during the war, Jones was decorated with many awards. By the end of his military service, he had attained the rank of colonel.Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (comic) Appearances * Trenches of Hell * * Winds of Change *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece'' *''Indiana Jones and the Pyramid of the Sorcerer'' *''Indiana Jones and the Mystery of Mount Sinai'' *''Indiana Jones and the Army of the Dead'' *''Indiana Jones and the Treasure of Monte Cassana'' *''Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' *''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull'' comic *''Jock Lindsey's Hangar Bar'' Sources *''Indiana Jones and the Rising Sun'' *''I Am France - The Myth of Charles de Gaulle'' *''Indiana Jones: The Ultimate Guide'' *''The Lost Journal of Indiana Jones'' Notes and references External links * ja:第二次世界大戦 Category:Events